


Peter to the rescue

by inthelittlegenny



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Peter saving the team, Swearing, Violence, and his identity being revealed to them, blood mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: I just wanted to write another fight scene! Also, how does anyone do titles. I literally hate all of mine, and haven't done a good one ever. And this is literally my 72nd fic. not including my old accounts on other platforms. Haha, kill me.Anyway, Thank you for reading and Enjoy!





	Peter to the rescue

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write another fight scene! Also, how does anyone do titles. I literally hate all of mine, and haven't done a good one ever. And this is literally my 72nd fic. not including my old accounts on other platforms. Haha, kill me.
> 
> Anyway, Thank you for reading and Enjoy!

Peter re-read the crumpled note in his hand.

‘Intern,

We have the Avengers. If you want to see them again, bring us Stark’s Arc Reactor and Nanotech designs. We will trade their lives, for the designs. Fail to bring them, and they won’t be the only ones to die.’

He arrived at the Tower earlier, which was empty and had no power, and found the note on the main desk. The Avengers had come in from a tough mission early in the morning, and that’s apparently when this group infiltrated the Tower. Peter opted out of the mission due to exams, finally being responsible and focusing on his studies, knowing the Avengers had that mission under control. Tony seemed proud, but the rest of the group were annoyed at Spiderman, as they still don’t know his identity.

Anyway, Peter is currently looking through a window, in the warehouse they told him to go to.

He fiddles with his web shooters, making sure the cartridges were full, and listened to the conversations inside.

“I know Boss is angry and wants revenge against Stark…” One of the goons mutters, and Peter rolls his eyes. He completely admires Mr Stark, but admits Tony is great at making enemies.

“…But blackmailing his intern? That doesn’t seem morally sound, and besides, what’s stopping the kid from calling the police?”

“God, you’re stupid. Do I have to spell everything out for you?” The other starts, “Because we have the Avengers. If the police arrive, the Rogue Avengers will be arrested. Tony Stark will also be accused and arrested for contact with them, and James Rhodes will be done for association. I don’t think the kid is that stupid.”

Peter sighs, knowing he doesn’t have any backup, Avengers, Police or otherwise.

Suddenly, a scarred man walks in, he has a long leather coat and an imposing stance.

“Bring them out, the Kid will be here soon!” He commands, voice echoing about the warehouse.

The two men, just talking, run to the back of the warehouse, and leaves Peter’s line of sight. The scarred man scrutinises the warehouse, briefly glancing the window, Peter quickly ducking from view.

The men from the backroom come back, pulling a chain behind them.

Captain America walks out first, hands and legs cuffed to the chain, a different metal used as his restraints.

“Karen, is that Vibranium?” Peter asks, watching all the other Avengers walk out. They seem, dazed as they stumble out. Not aware of there surroundings.

“You are correct Peter. The chain is steel, and the individuals with enhanced strength have Vibranium restraints.” Karen replies.

“That’s gonna be hard to break, I should probably try and take out the guys first then.” Peter says, trying to calculate a plan before charging in.

“Peter, I should inform you, I have hypothesised symptoms of sedatives on the team.” Karen says, Peter confirming her theory with their staggering and glazed over expressions.

“That must be how they were caught, so hopefully, whatever it is, is wearing off.”

The men chain the Avengers to one of the support beams, and return to their Boss.

“Now, we wait for the Kid.” The Boss says.

Peter deduces the only point of entry is the front entrance. He runs quickly to the front, and crawls in unnoticed, sticking to the ceiling. The Avengers start to become more responsive and aware, a sign the drugs are wearing off.

Peter looks around, assessing what to do first. He silently crawls, and waits above the guy, looking at the Avengers. He makes sure no one is looking at the guy, and webs his mouth shut.

The guy looks around in panic, unable to say anything, as Peter webs him, and heaving him up to the ceiling. Peter waves, when the guys notices him.

“Sorry, nothing personal. Actually, it kind of is, you kidnapped my almost friends.” Peter whispers, before punching him, effectively knocking him out. He webs the guy securely to the ceiling, just as more men come in.

“We’ve checked around the perimeter, but found nothing.” A woman says, reporting to the scarred Boss.

“Stay here then, we cannot lose our best bargaining chips, if the kid does try anything.” He grumbles out, turning to check the chained Avengers.

“Hey! I said someone needs to watch them, at all times! Get over there!” He shouts, pointing at the women who just came in.

Peter can now see many people, all armed, in the warehouse, who have just entered. There’s the Boss, Scarface, and 12 others.

“Okay, I’m getting bored now! This kid was supposed to be here now!” Scarface yells.

“Excuse me? Care to fill us in on your little plan?” Steve says, trying to muster his authoritative voice.

“Ah, you’re finally re-joining us.” The Boss laughs, walking over to the group. “You’ve all been out for some time now, I’m just using you as bait, nothing to concern yourselves over.”

Steve starts struggling against his restraints, although they don’t budge.

“Captain, Captain. Calm down, you’re not getting out of those. I paid good money for the Vibranium.” He gloats. “I really want the Arc Reactor and Nanotech designs.”

“I’m afraid with your intellect, you won’t pass the security to get to my designs.” Tony mutters, slowly lifting his head to stare at Scarface, who laughs.

“I know that, but your intern has access.”

“What intern, what’s he on about Tony?” Steve asks, trying to look at Tony.

“You better not have touched him.” Tony says darkly.

“Not yet, but he should be delivering your designs now. Then, I can use him against you, so you’ll build everything for me.” The guy pauses his explanation, before laughing. “You know, I didn’t think it would be this easy to take down the Avengers. This has gone perfectly.”

“Well, we just finished a mission against punks like you. So, forgive us for being a little tired. It wouldn’t have been so easy to take us out at full strength.” Steve says, trying to intimidate Scarface.

“My god, haven’t you worked it out yet? That was me, at least, my men.” Scarface explains, “Whilst you were fighting our men in the building, I was slowly filling it with undetectable sedatives. Then, all I had to do, was ambush you at the Tower. You were easy to take out in your weakened state.”

Clint and Natasha slowly wake now; Sam, Bucky, Rhodey and Wanda are still dazed. Wanda has extra restraints, due to her powers.

“I am getting bored waiting though,” Scarface says, slowly pulling out a knife. “And, I suppose, I don’t need you all here.”

He moves over to Sam, punching him in the face.

“Wake up, now!” He shouts, Sam, regaining his composure quickly. “I’ll start with you, and move down the line.”

He goes to swiftly stab Sam in the stomach, but his knife is pulled from his hand.

Peter webs his knife away, and lands on the ground.

“So, I was hoping to be stealthier than this. But then, you threatened my friend, or at least co-worker, I don’t think Sam likes me, but I like him. Anyway, so I had to intrude, I hope you don’t mind.” Peter starts rambling.

“Who the fuck are you?!” Scarface yells, going to grab his pistol from its holster. Peter thwips his hand though, sticking it to his gun.

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t introduce myself, that’s rude of me. But, kidnapping people and threating to torture them is more rude, in my opinion anyway.” Peter says, wary of the people slowly surrounding him.

“You need to learn when to shut up, fortunately, I can help you do that permanently. Kill him, NOW!” Scarface barks out the order, and the men start firing.

Peter quickly webs the ceiling, swinging himself into one of the men, before they can start shooting.

Soon enough shots are being fired, and he dodges them with the aid of his Spidey-sense. Bullets fly at him, and he runs around. He keeps flipping around, and notices a woman reloading her gun.

He rushes her, and grabs her gun, throwing it forcefully at another women, hitting her directly on the head. She falls to the floor, unconscious. 

Another shot is fired at Peter, and he moves himself, and the women who was reloading her gun, out the way.

“Hey! Be careful, friendly fire!” Peter yells, punching the women he just saved. 3 down, 9 to go.

He leaps onto the wall and starts scaling up the side. The ceiling is in shadow, and he momentarily losses them in the dark.

“Web Grenade! Yeet!” He yells, tossing the grenade into a cluster of 3 people, covering them in the wed, rendering them useless.

“Oh my god, kid. Please don’t ‘yeet’.” Tony mutters.

“But Mr Stark, I have to say Yeet! Otherwise, they’ll be no power behind my throws!” Peter replies, quickly landing on another guy, forcing him into the floor. 5 men left.

He gets charged though, and a heavy guys leaps at him. Peter stumbles, noticing another guy aim at him. He rapidly fires, and Peter has too save the heavy guy. He pushes him onto the floor, however, the guy slips cuffs onto Peter. Peter goes to break out of the cuffs, but can’t. They’re Vibranium.

He can’t move his arms, as they’ve been pined together.

“Don’t struggle little Spider, I just want to know who you are!” Scarface says, hand free from the web, a glove covered in web on the floor.

He approaches Peter, anxious to see who’s under the mask. The 5 remaining men surrounding him.

Scarface gets right in Peter’s face, “So, let’s see who’s under the mask.”

He grabs the mask from under Peter’s chin, and slowly begins to remove it.

“Stop! This doesn’t benefit you, leave him alone!” Tony shouts, desperately struggling against his cuffs.

“This is fun though,” Scarface says, looking at the other Avengers. Everyone is fully awake and aware now, staring at Peter, worried, but also curious to know who’s under the mask. Scarface picks up on this.

“Wait, does nobody else know who he is? This is exciting!”

“Steve, get out of these restraints! NOW!” Tony yells, Steve picking up on Tony’s concern, and starts pulling his again.

“It’s too strong, I can’t.” He grunts, still trying though.

Scarface laughs at their attempts, and rips of the Spiderman mask. Peter quickly looks down, hoping his brown curls will cover his face. Scarface grabs Peter’s chin, forcing him to look up.

“Awww, he’s only a kid! A little Spiderbaby!” He teases, mushing Peter’s cheeks.

Peter dares a glance at the Avengers. Everyone looks shocked. He makes eye contact with Tony, who tries to smile reassuringly at him, but just looks concerned.

“Boss, that’s the intern. The one with access to the designs you want.” One of his men inform, making Scarface grin even more.

“Oooh, that makes my life easier.” He states, going to pull Peter. Though, Peter uses his Spidergrip to stay stuck where he’s standing. Scarface rolls his eyes, and grabs his pistol, aiming it a Tony’s head.

“Fine. I didn’t want this to happen, but it will be a pleasure killing you, Stark.” Scarface says, and flicks off the safety.

“Mr Stark!” Peter yells, looking down at his restraints. He won’t let another parent in his life die, not if he can save them. Peter takes a quick breath, and without thought, twists his wrist, and breaks it.

He screams.

Everyone looks over at him, shocked at his actions.

“Peter…” Tony whispers, tearing up at the sight of his protégée in pain.

Peter uses the distraction to pull his broken hand out the cuffs, it sliding out easily at the crumpled angle. His other hand aims straight at the gun, with the restrain hanging off his wrist, and removes the gun, pulling it towards him. The other men, still crowed around him, begin to raise their guns again.

Peter throws down another web grenade, right by his feet. Web explodes everywhere, the men get completely covered, and they’re not strong enough to move. Scarface was far enough away to avoid the mess.

Peter staggers, feet caught up in the web, and watches Scarface go over to grab a gun from an unconscious man.

He aims at Tony again and pulls the trigger.

Peter, at the same time, shoots his gun with a web, pulling it in his direction. The bullet leaves the barrel, heading straight towards Peter.

“NOOO!” Tony yells, as Peter gets shot in the stomach. Blood spurts out, and Peter gasps in pain.

Still, he fights out of his web. He shoots a web above him, and pulls himself out, using the one hand that isn’t broken. His broken hand is lightly pressing against his bullet wound.

Scarface is scrambling to find another gun, but falls across a knife instead. He throws the knife at Peter, which impales Peter in the leg.

Peter yells again, pain bursting from the knife. He pulls the other leg out the web, and slowly lowers his broken hand to the knife. He lightly grips the handle, and uses he free leg to clamp around his hand, and pulls. The knife comes out easily.

Scarface is frantically crawling towards another body, with a gun. Peter lets go of the web holding him up, and he crashes back onto the ground. His leg with the wound causes him to fall onto the floor.

He uses his good hand to throw the knife back at the guy, aiming it perfectly to pin his hand to the floor.

Scarface screams loudly, causing Peter to flinch. He decides to deflate his suit, pressing the Emblem. He wriggles around, and manages to leap out of his suit and web mess. He crashes onto the floor, landing painfully on his leg.

He pauses for a minute, he’s now in a loose t-shirt, and his boxers, but he can’t muster up the energy to be embarrassed. He pulls himself along the floor to Scarface, leaving a sickening trail of blood behind him.

Scarface attempts to defend himself, by covering his head beneath his arms. Peter reaches up to the knife, and flicks it, causing Scarface to let go of his head. Peter uses this opportunity to punch him, finally knocking Scarface out.

“Kid, you’ve got to get us out.” Steve says.

“Steve, give him a minute! He’s saved us all, he’s been shot, stabbed and broke his own wrist.” Natasha sharply replies, talking for the first time since waking.

“He doesn’t have a minute though, he needs help!” Steve shouts back.

Peter slowly rises to his feet, aware of his vision slowly turning black from the blood loss. He limps over to Steve, him and Bucky being the only ones with Vibranium cuffs, and awkwardly loops his own cuffs around them.

“What are you doing?” Steve asks unsure.

“The easiest way to break Vibranium is with Vibranium. Nice thinking kid.” Tony praises, his voice uncharacteristically weak.

Peter grabs his Vibranium cuff, now looped around Steve’s, and begins to pull. With Steve’s combined effort, they finally snap.

Peter falls back, lying on the floor. Steve staggers, and quickly goes to check Peter.

“Get me out now, Rogers.” Tony asks, and Steve changes course, turning to free everyone. He breaks Tony’s steel cuffs first, easily due to his super strength. The second Tony’s free, he’s stumbling towards Peter.

“Peter, oh god kid. You did so well, just hang on. You’ll be alright.” Tony rushes out, kneeling next to Peter, and the pool of blood growing larger each second.

“Medical are on their way.” Natasha says, picking Clint’s lock, as Steve gets Bucky out the Vibranium, using the method him and Peter did moments before.

“As are the police, you guys should get out of here.” Rhodey says, aiming the last part at the Rogue Avengers.

They seem hesitant, cautiously watching Tony console the kid who just saved them all.

Tony’s using both his hands to try and stop the blood flowing from the gunshot wound, and the knife wound.

They faintly hear sirens in the distance, causing them to start moving.

“We’ll be back at the tower, waiting for you and, Peter?“ Steve starts, hesitant about Peter’s name, until he sees Tony nod indicating it’s correct.

They quickly rush out, just as help arrives.

 

The wait for Tony and Peter is horrible. Everyone sits in the tower silently, not knowing where to begin. They all learnt that the Vigilante they fought against, or with, is a kid. And that this kid, who they’ve only meet as Spiderman, just saved their lives. Singlehandedly.

Rhodey knew Spiderman was on the young side, Tony let it slip that he had homework to him once, but he presumed it was for college or university, not high school.

Wanda tried looking into his head once, when on a mission together, but when she tried, she was so overwhelmed with his sensory input, she immediately stopped.

They get to officially meet Peter 3 days later.

The lift dings, FRIDAY greeting them, well, greeting Peter.

“Welcome back, Peter. It’s good to see you.” FRIDAY says, sounding as pleased as an AI can.

“Thanks FRIDAY!” Peter replies, swinging around Tony’s hand, which he’s holding. He fully healed, continuously grateful for his enhanced healing.

“Wow, I literally created you, and this is the welcome I get?” Tony mutters, admittedly amused that FRIDAY prefers Peter to him.

The Avengers all stand up from the sofa’s when they walk in, Peter slightly taken aback at the large audience.

Nat’s the first to speak.

“So, you’re the kid to break through Tony’s tough exterior?” She says, looking Peter up and down.

Peter blushes under her intense gaze, shuffling he feet nervously.

“Uh, I guess? Is your exterior broken? Is that good?” He asks Tony innocently, turning back to Natasha, “I’m Peter. It’s nice to meet you, properly this time. When I’m not covered in blood and tears. Is everyone okay?”

Clint laughs, flopping back onto the sofa dramatically.

“You broke your wrist, got shot and stabbed! And you’re asking us if we’re okay!” He says.

“We’re good kid, what we wanted to say, is thank you.” Steve says, getting to the point.

“And, to properly welcome you into the team!” Wanda smiles happily.

“Wait, I wanted to tell him!” Clint yells, pointing an accusing finger at Wanda.

“I though we agreed I should.” Steve asks.

“We’re arachnid buddies, I should have told him. I’m going to be his favourite.” Nat points out.

“Whoa, hold on a minute. I’m going to be his favourite, I have kids already, so, I know how to communicate with them!” Clint says. Tony laughs at them fighting over Peter already, and slowly leads him away.

“It’s nice that they like you, but don’t get any funny ideas. You’re my kid, and I am, and always will be, your favourite. Capishe?” Tony says, directling the kid to the lab, promising him to show him his new suit.

“Wait, get back here with the kid! He’s not yours” Clint yells, his eagle eyes catching them walk away.

“Back off Legolas, this one’s mine!” Tony replies.

“Sharing is caring!” Clint shouts, faint as the lift doors close.


End file.
